We all have demons
by The Solo Hero
Summary: A year after weirdmagedon, Mabel and dipper return to Gravity Falls for a new kind of Adventure, if you get my drift.
1. intro

We all have demons

That much I know. What I don't know is when I started feeling "that" way, twords her, but I do know when I realized how I, Diper Pines, fell for the most beautiful girl in the world, Mabel Pines, my twin sister.

It was 10:01, Me and mabel had just got off the bus, ( this was a year after weirdmagedon ) "We'er finally back," Mabel said. "Finally," I repeted.

We went straight for the Mistory Shack. We went inside, " Hi Grunkle Stan," we said in perfect unison.

" Ahhhhhhhhh" Stan said as he fell to the ground. He was leaning in his chair, we must have startled him. "Kids, your an hour early!" "Uhhhhhhh... we're on time."

Stan checked his wach. "So you are," he said in a confused tone.

We went to our room, when we went inside she turned say sumthing, but was cut off as I tripped and fell on top of her, and we accidentally kissed her, and I felt a spark.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **A/N as you know, or most likely don't, I yolohero, am the author of Alpha and Zak. but I deleted it because I wasn't happy with it and later on I kind-a, sort-a, forgot the password to my other account so I had to start this one. Hope you enjoyed ch 1. plz review, every bit helps.** **By, sincerely YoloHero**


	2. The dream

It was only for a second but it felt like a blissful eternity, but when I realized who I was kissing I freaked. I was about to get off Mabel, but she pushed me off before I could react.

I fell out of the room, and she got up and closed the door in my face. For some reason, I heard Morgan Freeman say, "It was at that moment he knew, he fucked up." He just sat there, with a blush so big and red it made his face look like a tomato. "You ok, kid?" My Grunkle Stan asked. "Y-yeah, I'm okay." And with that, I got up and to get a drink from the kitchen.

When I found nothing appealing in the fridge, I decided to just get a glass of water. I sat on the couch and watched tv, I must have dozed off, cuz next thing I knew, I was dreaming. I could barely remember anything. when I woke up, all I could remember was that it was a wet dream, about my twin, Mable.

I sat up with a jolt, _'oh my god, how could I think about my twin that way, my sweet, innocent, loveable, huggable, kissable, sexy twin. No! Stop thinking like that, she! Is! Your! Twin!'_ "Uuuuuuhhhhhhggggggggggggggg!!" _'Why can't I stop!'_ But deep down I knew the answer, I loved her, as more than a twin.


	3. The talk

That morning, I went to the kitchen, but Mable was already there, "Oh... um, awkward sibling hug?" She asked. "Awkward sibling hug." And we hugged, but we keep hugging, even after the 'pat pat' we just keep hugging, and hugging. "Are you guys ok?" asked our Gurukul Ford.

"Ahhhhh!" We both said at the same time. "Ford, where have you been?"

I said.

"I was in my lab, making sure no Bill Cipher won-a-be can git into Gravity Falls."

'Ok,' I thought 'that's good, no more demons to fight over the summer'

"I, uh, have to go to our room," I said, " Yeah, I'm guna go to the porch," she said.

She sat there chewing on her hair.

"Hey, hows that hair tasting?" Wendy asked, "Not so good." "What's wrong?" "Wendy, have you ever liked a boy you shouldn't?" "That depends, why shouldn't you like him?" "Society," Mable said sadly.

"What's his name?" "Promis not to judge?" "Promis." "It's, Dipper." "Good, I thought it would be like a convict, or worse, but Dipper is a good guy, I don't see what the problem is." "But he's my brother." "So, you love him right, as more than a brother." "Yes."

"Then go for it." "You know what, I Will!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I just stud there, outside our room, lost in thought, until, "Hey, dude."

"Hay Soos." How's it going," he asked.

"Not good." "What's Wrong?" "I think I'm in love. With my sister." "Well, if you love Mable then, you should go for it."

"You're right, I will!"


	4. Short, but sweet

So, we met in the kitchen. "I need to tell you sumthing," we said. I was about to tell her to go first, but she kissed me before I could say anything. It ended with a loud *SMACK, "I...um, I." I didn't get to finish my sentence, because of my lack of words, she must have thought that I did didn't feel the same way, which I did. Which, in turn, made her run up to our room, then I heard a loud *SLAM*. I ran strat to the object that the sound came from. I could hear loud sobbing. "Mable, please, I-I love you, so, so much. I'm sorry I couldn't respond, I love, as more than a sister." I said crying, in a manly way, of course. She opened the door and tackled me and kissed me.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And that's how I fell for your mom." A twenty-seven-year-old Dipper told his seven-year-old quintuplets, who were named, Alpha ( boy ), Delta (girl), Zac (boy), and Zachary (girl).


End file.
